L'amour Vrai
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: After Benny gets caught in the crossfire spell of a vengeful witch, he ends up in a magical sleep that can only be broken by a kiss from his true love. Bethan. Possible Oneshot. Please review.


**Title: **L'amour Vrai

**Pairing: **Benny/Ethan

**Summary**: After a fight with a vengeful witch, Benny gets caught in the middle of the spell and ends up in a magical coma that can only be broken by the power of a true love's kiss. There's just one question to solve this problem: who is Benny's true love? Bethan. Oneshot. Please review.

**Authors Note: **Okay so this is my first story for My Babysitter's a Vampire. I've just recently discovered and I ship Bethan like crazy so I wanted to write a fic about them. Yes, this is probably going to be really cheesy and I apologize if the characters are a bit ooc. It's basically a 'retelling' of snow white…yeah so let's get on with it.

* * *

"How did we manage to get in the middle of this?" Benny yelled and ducked behind a gravestone as pink sparks flew over his head, setting fire to the tree that was a couple feet away from him. His eyes grew wide at the outcome.

"Blame Rory." Ethan replied bitterly, also ducking as another hit was sent their way. "It was his fault remember? He accidently released her."

Benny groaned. "Why can't we just have one quiet night in Whitechapel? One without any demons, any monsters and one without and vengeful witches." Benny looked up to the sky as if he was expecting an answer. "Why is she so angry anyway?"

"Well, it might be due to the fact that she was locked away in a locket for the past one hundred years and is now keen on getting revenge on the person who put her there." Ethan shrugged. "You know I'd be pretty pissed too if that happened to me."

"Okay I get that, I do. But why is she going after us? And where the hell did Rory go?" Benny asked angrily. "I don't see him anywhere." He looked furiously around the graveyard trying to see if he could spot their blonde haired friend. But there was no joy.

"It's Rory." Ethan replied as if it was an obvious. The witch had started mumbling something which got Ethan really worried.

Benny couldn't argue with that. "Okay I'm getting tired just waiting here." Ethan looked at his friend and before he could do anything Benny shot up and yelled at the witch.

"Okay whatever your name is lady, I don't know who you are or why you're angry with us." Benny started.

Ethan groaned and face palmed. "He's going to get us killed."

The Witch had stopped her chant like talker and looked at Benny. "Who dare interrupt me?" The witch shouted.

Benny flinched slightly but stood his ground. "It is I, Benny of Whitechapel." Ethan shook his head and even the witch looked at him in disbelief.

"How dare you interrupt me? Don't you know anything about manners?" The witch said to him.

"Look, can't you just leave us alone? We're sorry that our friend disturbed you and –" Benny began but was cut off.

"Silence fool." The lady waved her hand and Benny immediately went quiet.

"Do you know anything about true love?" Benny shook his head. Sure he's had a few crushes on a couple of girls but he had never properly been in love with someone. But he had a feeling he was about to find out.

"Let me tell you a little story." The witch said. "A long time ago, this town had been my home and it was nothing like it is now. I was part of the Royal family that ruled this town and I was next in line to be the queen, so as you could imagine I had a duty to fulfil and an image to live up too."

Ethan sat quietly behind the gravestone listening to witches tale trying to think of a way to get them both of this mess, while silently cursing Rory for the whole disaster. But even still, he couldn't help but listen to the story as well.

"But that didn't matter to me. Especially when I met David. David wasn't exactly someone who the Royal family would work with. We were both from different working classes but that didn't matter to me. Unfortunately it mattered to my father and so I was given an ultimatum. Either it was my family or the love of my life."

Benny wanted to say something but couldn't because of the spell.

"So as you could probably guess I chose the love. That obviously didn't go well as you can see but now I am here to get my revenge, thanks to your little blonde friend." The witch finished waving her hand at Benny again, indicating that he could talk.

"Revenge on who?" Benny managed to get out.

"Revenge on anyone who is in love. If I can't have my happily ever after no one can." She told him menacing.

"But why are you after us?" Ethan asked finally coming out of his hiding place and stood beside his friend.

"Isn't it obvious? There is love in the air." The witch said looking at the two of them.

Ethan frowned. "Love? Neither of are us in love." He said and looked at Benny who had an expression on his face that he couldn't quite read. Unless the witch was talking about his crush on Sarah but even that wasn't love and he was pretty sure that he didn't have any feelings for her anymore.

"Oh but that's not true." She said. "Is it young warlock?" Her eyes flickered over at Benny and Ethan could've sworn he saw the witch smirk.

Ethan looked over at his friend with confusion. "Benny? What is she –" Before he could finish a bright light erupted around them and Benny dropped to the ground.

Ethan's eyes grew wide. "Benny." He cried out in shock and knelt down beside his friend, checking to see if he was still alive. He was still breathing but he wasn't waking up. It was almost as if she had put him to sleep.

"What did you do to him?" Ethan asked the witch angrily.

"Oh relax, I'm only helping you boys out. You'll soon learn what I've been talking about." Ethan frowned. This whole situation wasn't making sense.

"You have twenty four hours to help your friend." She told him.

Ethan gulped. "And if I don't?" He asked her, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Then he'll be asleep forever." And with that she was gone.

Ethan looked down at his friend and brushed Benny's hair out of his face. "Don't worry Benny, I'll get us out of this." He promised and looked at his watch. It was 10:00pm, that meant he had exactly twenty four hours – just like the witch had said – to save Benny and if he didn't - well he didn't want to think about that right now.

* * *

"So that was it?" Sarah asked confused, after Ethan had told her and Benny's Grandma the story. She looked at Benny who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Ethan was sitting at Benny's desk going through the spell book trying to figure out if there was anything he could do.

Ethan nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense." She shook her head. "Why would she put a sleeping spell on Benny? It wasn't like he had done anything to her."

Ethan shrugged. He really didn't know what to think of the whole situation. "I don't know. She mentioned something about love and that she was getting revenge on all the people who were in love." Ethan shook his head. "But I still don't know why she put Benny under the spell."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "Didn't you mention that she said something about a true love?"

Ethan's head shot up from the book and he swirled around to face his friend. "Yeah? But I don't see how love is going to help us get out of this." He told her.

Sarah rolled her eyes, god boys could be so stupid sometimes, she thought. "Don't you see? All we have to do is find Benny's true love and that will wake him up."

"But how will a true a love wake him up?" Ethan asked confused.

Sarah smiled. "By a true love's kiss."

Ethan almost threw up and raised his eyebrows at her. "A kiss? Really Sarah? You think that's going to wake Benny up? This isn't a movie you know and even it that was the case I don't think Benny is in love with anyone so we're screwed there." He told her and went back to looking in the spell book.

Sarah stared at him in belief. "You really don't see it do you?" She said to him.

Ethan looked at her. "See what? Look Sarah, if I don't find a spell for Benny in the next twenty two hours then Benny is no more."

Sarah walked over to him and slapped him over the head.

"Owww. What was that for?" He asked her, rubbing the sore spot.

"Don't you see, you're his true love!" She told him and he stared at her incredulously.

It was a minute before anyone said something and when someone did it was Ethan laughing.

"Okay now that's funny. Thanks for trying to lighten up the situation up." He told her. "But that's not true."

"You sure about that?" She asked him with her arms folded. "Come on Ethan, think about it. You two have been best friends since you were how old? Six?" Ethan nodded. "I've never seen anybody as close as you two and it's pretty obvious that Benny is in love with you I mean the signs are all there."

Ethan just stared, trying to take this all in. Benny in love with him? No that was ridiculous, just because the two of them were close it didn't mean that they were in love with each other…did it?

"What do you mean the signs are all there? I mean it's pretty obvious that Benny's likes girls. He talks about them all the time." He said. This couldn't be happening.

"Is it though? I mean yeah sure he talks about them but when was the last time he's actually hit on a girl or has tried to task to ask them out?" She asked.

Now that she mentioned it, Ethan thought. Benny hadn't asked out a girl or flirted with in a long time and usually he tried it every day.

"But that still doesn't mean that he's in love with me." Ethan said quietly and looked at Sarah. "Does it?"

Sarah smiled softly. "There's only one way to find out." She told him and looked over at Benny on the bed before looking at Ethan. "I'll leave you two alone, let me know what happens when he wakes up."

Ethan continued to stare at Benny's still form after Sarah left the room. This couldn't be true could it? The two of them have been friends forever if Benny did like guys…and liked him he would've told Ethan wouldn't he? Like Sarah said, there was only one way to find out.

Okay Ethan, he told himself. You can do this. It's the only way to save him and that's why you're doing this. To save him.

Ethan took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. He sat beside Benny and took his hand. "Okay Benny, I'm doing this for your own good. Please don't hate me."

He closed his eyes, leaned down and pressed his lips against Benny's. They were soft, Ethan noticed and it was nice. Not that he had any other experience in kissing but he knew that it wasn't the same to kissing a girl.

After a few moments, Benny's eyelids fluttered open and Ethan sat back immediately. He watched as Benny groaned, grabbing his head. It took him a while before realising that he was back in his room and that Ethan was sitting beside him wide eyes.

"E? What happened? The last thing I remember was –" Before Benny could finish his sentence he felt Ethan's lips against his.

His eyes widened and it took him a moment to register what was happening but when he did, he kissed Ethan back. Wrapping his arms around his best friend he pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

They stayed like this for a while and would've stayed there longer if Ethan hadn't pulled away, looking sheepishly at him.

"Okay." Benny said, breathing deeply. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but could you tell me what brought this on?" He asked.

Ethan sighed. "It's a long story. I'll explain later okay?"

Benny thought about it for moment before nodding. "Okay explanation later. But for now…" He smirked at his friend and pulled him closer again into another kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well there it is, I wasn't exactly happy about the witch stuff in the beginning. Didn't exactly turn out theway I wanted but I'm happy with the ending. If you guys would like I could continue this into a chaptered fic? I'm thinking about it but that's only if you guys review xD Oh and the title is French for True Love. I couldn't think of another title. But I hope you guys like it and if you want me to continue please review.

**-UnrepictablyReckless.**


End file.
